Mission 83: Search for Xaldin
Mission 83 in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days sends Roxas to Beast's Castle to find Xaldin who never RTC'd from his last mission. Mission goal Regular mission Search for Xaldin. Story summary Xaldin never returned from his mission to Beast's Castle and Roxas is sent to find him. Roxas does indeed find Xaldin and they return to the castle, but what was Xaldin up to? Mission walkthrough Roxas will be appearing in the Courtyard. Shadows and Bully Dogs will be in the area. After defeating them, open up the treasure chest in the northeast part to obtain an Aeroga Recipe. Proceed to the Bridge. Be careful though, strong Gigas Shadows will be in your way. You can either defeat them or open up the treasure chest in the southern part containing a Hi-Ether. One of the Gigas Shadows will give out a Megalixir Recipe if you clear it out. Proceed to the Entrance Hall Upper Level through the secret passage in the Courtyard. Use Fire spells against the Icy Cubes in the area. Open up the treasure chest in the southeastern part of the area to obtain an Elixir. Enter the Ballroom to see a cutscene of Belle talking about the strange behavior of the Beast. Open up the treasure chest at the upper level in the northwest part of the area to obtain a Blazing Crystal. Jump down to the center to fight some Snowy Crystals. When the area is cleared, proceed to the Entrance Hall. Defeat two of the Soldiers in the area to obtain two Combo Tech++. After that head inside and up to the East Wing. Cogsworth and Lumiere discuss recent events at the castle, giving Roxas a clue to where Xaldin is. Afterwards, Roxas can tangle with a squad of Sergeants and collect an Elixir inside a treasure chest from the eastern part of the area. Go to The West Hall to fight some Bad Dogs. There's a chest in the northwestern part of the hall that contains a Blazing Crystal. You can either enter the Undercroft to fight a Blitz Spear for more heart points or proceed to the West Wing right away. If you're planning to defeat the Blitz Spear, watch out for it's Thunder attacks and don't use Thunder magic against it, unless you want to heal your own enemy. Fire and Blizzard magic are your best options. It will give out a Lightning Crystal once you defeat it. After the battle, open up a chest in the western part to obtain an Elixir. Proceed to the Secret Passage to fight a group of Soldiers and Possessors in the central part. After you clear the passage out, return to ' The West Hall' and proceed to The West Wing right away. Using the help of Blizzard magic, defeat the pair of Bully Dogs encountered together. Open up the treasure chest in the southwestern part of the area to obtain an Elixir. Afterwards, peek in the Beast's room to uncover that Xaldin has made contact to the Beast. Return to the Courtyard to find Xaldin near the dark corridor. With him found, Roxas's mission here is done. If you're curious on where the badges are, don't worry. There are no badges in this mission. RTC whenever you're ready. Enemies Heartless Image:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow Image:GigasShadow.png|Gigas Shadow Image:Soldier KH2.png|Soldier Image:Sergeant.png|Sergeant Image:RabidDog.png|Bad Dog Image:Bully_Dog.png|Bully Dog Image:Icy_Cube.png|Icy Cube Image:Snowy_Crystal.png|Snowy Crystal Image:Possessor(boss).png|Possessor Image:Blitz_Spear.png|Blitz Spear Treasures Video fr:Mission 83: Chercher Xaldin Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Missions Category:Beast's Castle Missions